


Practiced

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Vampire Romania likes to be topped by Bulgarian Humans





	1. Chapter 1

‘This collar is itchy.’ Dimitrov thought to himself as he was lead along by the strawberry blonde. Proudly, he displayed his pet to the royals that walked amongst them. Dimitrov didn’t like the attention, didn’t like the way their glowing eyes somehow stared into his skin. He closed his green eyes, the party still had hours to go, but hopefully Vladimir would find a way for them to sneak off for a bit, so they could take this damn thing off of him. 

“Alo~” The way too over excited man said to anyone he happened to catch staring at who they had to assume was the young prince’s new toy. Dimitrov was nearly perfect, as perfect as a pet can be. His complexion would have been envied, if only he wasn’t so broad. He would have made a handsome vampire, but his looks as a human only earned him a role of servitude. He was told he was supposed to be thankful, at least he wasn’t living out in the cold, cruel world. 

But sometimes the Bulgarian wondered if he would have preferred it. 

But, he was thankful for one thing. He had been sold to a very kind Vampire. One of royalty, at that. It didn’t come as a surprise that he was bought by a prince, but what was a surprise was how mild the man was. 

Dimitrov recalled the first moment they had been put alone together. It wasn’t uncommon for a vampire and their human to share alone time. It was expected. Reasonings weren’t talked about, but when morning came one could guess by the way the human walked, or they way they wore collars. But when he had been summoned, what he received was nothing of what he had been taught to expect.

“Name?”

“Dimitrov, unbred. Raised in Development 92-”

“Wow, you’re very formal.”

Dimitrov had blinked, before raising an eyebrow in confusion. “What answer were you looking for?” He has asked. He had been taught well. Minimal talking, correct answers only. Leave out opinions as much as possible, and always look pleasant. Dimitrov wasn’t the best at following the rules, the man was much to snarky, but he often got away with it because of how beautiful he was. 

“I don’t know, but I didn’t want you to give me your whole life story.” Vladimir said, sitting down on his bed and folding his legs into his lap. He was smiling. It wasn’t seductive, or frightening. It was as if he was genuinely curious about his toy. 

“Dimitrov.” The Bulgarian said, answering the question as simply as he could. He didn’t have a last name, not a formal one anyways. As a part of Vladimir’s family collection now, he supposed on all legal documents he would now be referred to as Dimitrov Popescu, but he wouldn’t ever refer to himself that way, partly from pride, partly because that wasn’t who he was. If he was to have a name, it would remain as Dimitrov only. 

“Dimitrov! I like it.” Vladimir said, making said man grow incredibly uncomfortable. He wasn’t prepared for small talk. He hadn’t been prepared for much talking at all. 

“That outfit looks pretty uncomfortable, and that collar? It isn’t flattering at all,” Vladimir said, looking Dimitrov over. Maybe he was trying to psych him out? Purposely make him confused and concerned. 

“It’s a standard outfit.” Dimitrov replied, though he realized that a questioned hadn’t been posed. But his statement seemed perfectly in line. At least, Vladimir acted as it was. 

“Well, I can buy you new clothes now! Whatever you want, price is of no concern!” Vladimir exclaimed, hopping off of the bed and approaching Dimitrov. The human inhaled sharply, but at least what he was expecting was finally going to happen. 

Or so he thought. 

“Sir...Are you hugging me?” Dimitrov asked, stiff as one human could be. Vladimir was quiet, but he felt warm. Dimitrov squirmed slightly. He didn’t like these mind games. He would rather have some violent abuser than...than whatever was happening here. 

“Yeah, you seem like no one really hugs you.” Vladimir replied. 

“That’s a pretty stupid observation, who would have hugged me? A teacher?” Dimitrov mumbled, which caught Vladimir’s attention immediately. 

“Oh!” He exclaimed, and Dimitrov tensed up immediately. Had this been what he had been waiting for? A slip up? Was he now going to endure what he had been taught to face most of his life?

“That was adorable, say something sarcastic again!”

Dimitrov never really understood why Vladimir was so nice to him. He thought there was something wrong with the vampire. He wasn’t intimidating or threatening. The man practically spewed sunshine. It wasn’t natural. 

But, he soon got used to him. The kind treatment he received was a relief to what he had been raised to expect. Vladimir wasn’t normal, but it protected Dimitrov. 

Of course, Vladimir couldn’t be that way in front of other vampires, hence the collar now tightly locked around his neck. It was a cover anyways. Vladimir didn’t want anyone to know that he had had his human for 2 months now, and he still hadn’t fed. 

“Prince Popescu,” A voice rang, stopping the still overly enthusiastic man as he looked around the beautifully decorated room. “I heard that you had requested an empty room to return to during the party, I don’t mean to pry, but may I inquire why?” The man, Dimitrov recognized, as Vladimir’s advisor, Sadik. Vladimir didn’t get to interact with his parents often. Very quick visits that were usually not planned, but simply happened upon. That left the man in the hands of his Turkish advisor, a vampire who had a particular dislike of humans. He viewed them as nothing more than meals. And it was often showed in the way he sneered and spoke to Dimitrov. 

“You know I’m not a fan of these parties, especially when I am only invited as advertisement.” Vladimir explained, gently fiddling with the leash of Dimitrov’s collar. It went unnoticed by Sadik, but Dimitrov recognized it as nervousness. He was afraid he would be found out. 

“Still, to make public your hiding, it seems a bit, uncalled for?” The Turk said. Dimitrov eyed the elder vampire softly, before clearing his throat.

“Master, I still need to use the restroom.” He said, before peering up at Sadik, his eyes slightly daring, unable to contain his own dislike for the way he talked down on Vladimir. 

The advisor, of course, did not fail to notice the disrespect, and lightly hissed. 

“You are in no position to interrupt us, Dog.” The man spat, but Dimitrov was unfazed. 

“I fear he may embarrass me if I don’t take him though.” Vladimir said, offering a fanged smile to his guid. Vladimir knew the old man was deeply cruel, but he was unafraid of him. After all, he was still a king’s son. 

The man looked at Vladimir a moment, before returning his glare to Dimitrov. “This stunt will be mentioned to your father, young prince. Perhaps you should look into finding a new pet.” He threatened, but Vladimir simply smiled. 

“I like this one though, he’s very...unique.” Vladimir said, before bowing slightly. 

“I’ll see you back at the castle, sir. I hope you don’t mind returning home yourself. I planned on staying later so that I could mingle a bit.” He said, causing Sadik to roll his eyes, before bowing back, then sauntering off. Vladimir watched him a moment, before yanking on the collar a bit, choking the human, who had been trying his best not to laugh. 

Vladimir drug Dimitrov towards the bathroom, before shutting and locking them both in. He didn’t really care if anyone saw them go in together, they would only assume they needed privacy. 

“You really think you’re funny, huh? You could have gotten me in big trouble.” Vladimir whined, taking the collar off Dimitrov’s neck momentarily.

“I couldn’t help it, the look on his face was amazing.” Dimitrov explained. Vladimir rolled his eyes, before sighing deeply. 

“I wish we didn’t have to be at this stupid party,” The vampire said. Dimitrov nodded in agreement, before bending down, close to the other’s ears. 

“I wish I could be leading you around on this collar.” The human whispered, pressing the leash against Vladimir’s stomach, forcing a quick breath through him, as his face grew hot.


	2. Chapter 2

“You would like that, you’ve been itching all night to get me alone,” Dimitrov’s voice was seductive and smooth, and it forced Vladimir’s stomach all the way into his throat, though his groin was enough of an answer for Dimitrov, who had moved one of his hands to palm the front of the vampires ever tightening pants. 

When Dimitrov had first been approached by Vladimir about this human fixation, everything had seemed to fall right into place. Why he was so awkward and kind, he had been working up the nerve to confess his desires, even though it wasn’t very healthy, for a human to dominate a vampire, socially anyways. It was done, rarely, and usually said vampire wasn’t important enough to matter. But a king’s son, being the object of a human’s control, it was unheard of. 

And Dimitrov had had no desire to be a part of that. 

“You want me to get killed? Because that’s how humans get killed.” Dimitrov had said when Vladimir had first proposed the idea. But the smaller man was persistent. 

“But you’re perfect, Dimi! You’re big and strong, sassy, and even as a prince, you would still talk back to me. It was like, you KNEW what I wanted!” Vladimir had explained. 

“I had no idea you were a pervert when I came into your servitude.”

“All vampires are perverts.” Vladimir pointed out. 

“Yeah but, not like this…”

A silence had fallen amongst them, one that was filled with Vladimir’s disappointment and hurt. It actually had managed to get to Dimitrov, who had somehow allowed the slim, dim-witted vampire into his fortress of a heart. And now, he was going to risk his life, just so he could get off. 

Sometimes, Dimitrov had to wonder, who the hell was actually the whipped one in the relationship.

But, when he had Vladimir withering under his touch, cock hard in his hand, and gently whimpering because he’s turned on by how easily they could be caught, he was slightly more convinced it was the romanian vampire. 

“Dimi…” Vladimir whispered, the name hot and heavy, and yet also served as a warning. Dimitrov knew he couldn’t spend too long in here.

But that didn’t keep him from enjoying himself, for a moment. 

“Such bad manners.” Dimitrov said, reaching up to the back of Vladimir’s head and lightly pulling on the bottom of his hair, making him cry out slightly. “Call me what your little ass has been dying to call me.”

“Ah, Master~” Came the vampires sing song voice that was both a tease and a drawl. Dimitrov rewarded the moan with a small kisses along his jaw, and the releasing of his hair. 

“Can’t believe you made arrangements just for us, such a horny whore.” Dimitrov purred, his voice like honey even as he called his lover a whore. Vladimir shifted. 

“I didn’t think I could be with you all day and contain myself.” He admitted, before wiggling slightly. “And, Master left his toy in me.” He reminded Dimitrov, who had forgotten about the plug he was forcing Vladimir to wear to the party. It was their compromise. Dimitrov promised to go in the leash so long as Vladimir was in as much discomfort as him.

“You’ve enjoyed it all night, you love the feeling of being such a dirty boy. You’ve had your ass stretched all night and no one knows but us, hell, you’re getting harder even as I say it.” He told Vladimir, who was nearly grinding into Dimitrov’s hands. 

“Hey, what's taking so long?” Came a voice from outside of the bathroom. Both men froze, especially Vladimir, who suddenly panicked heavily. He looked towards Dimitrov, his eyes begging him to be a solution. Dimitrov bit his lip a bit, before he took the collar and hooks it back around his neck. 

“M-master…” Dimitrov moaned out, loud enough to be heard through the door. He left the moan ambiguous, it could be pain or pleasure or both, but it was humiliating for the human. Even though he knew he was nothing compared to vampires, to be controlled so easily by them was a scar to his pride. 

A loud grunt came from outside the door, realizing what was going on. Dimitrov could guess the vampire was probably looking for solitude with his own human. 

Realizing he had a way out, Vladimir finally pulled himself back together, and grabbed hold of the leash. He cleared his throat, before opening the bathroom door. He was met by a vampire and his own human, in a similar position. The human was shaking terribly, and both men suddenly ached at the sight of him. 

“Finally.” The Vampire said, pushing past the two, and locking him and his servant in. Not wanting to hear what would happen, Vladimir quickly scurried away, pulling Dimitrov along with him. 

They walked and mingled a bit. At dinner, Vladimir was seated at the table, while Dimitrov was taken to where the humans could be fed, away from the vampire’s own place. Vladimir hated to part, but he couldn't request his human stay. Well, he could, but it would be odd. And he didn't need to be any more odd than he already was, as he squirmed around, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. 

When they were reunited, Vladimir looked sad, desperately looking to Dimitrov to make him feel better. 

The vampire drug his property to find the party host, and request that he be brought to his room.

Kiku Honda was a well known vampire, so parties weren’t uncommon at his home, even though he had never taken a human as his own. People just assumed he was content to hunt. 

“Of course, your highness. Shall I send your pet home for you?” He offered, not out of malice, though calling Dimitrov a pet was still cruel. However he was merely being polite, even respectful. 

“No thank you, I'd like him to stay with me. I need something to vent on.” He explained, and Kiku nodded in understanding. Dimitrov feigned fear, something he was growing used to, for Vladimir's sake. 

“Shall I tell your advisor where you are?” The host asked. 

“If you don't mind, I'd rather him actually not know where I am.” Vladimir explained. And while the Asian vampire was in no position to question his prince, the words still fell from his mouth. 

“But why?” He asked, shining eyes curious. He was not suspicious of Vladimir, but he grew defensive anyways, having faced many accusations from his advisor alone. 

“It’s not his business what I do, I’m an adult now.” Vladimir said, which only made him sound more like a child, and Dimitrov would have loved to point it out if he could, but he stayed silent, and kept his eyes down. 

“Ah, I see, very well.” The vampire said, before deciding to lead him towards the room he had prepared for his stay. 

“I made sure to keep it far from the party, since it seemed you wanted privacy.” The host explained, before unlocking the room. The door opened, and Vladimir pulled his pet in with him. Kiku stood in the doorway a moment, watching them, making sure Vladimir was pleased with his room, unknowing that Vladimir would have taken anything that was private, 

“It’s perfect, thank you.” Vladimir said, flashing the other a charming grin. Kiku nodded, before backing out. 

“The door locks from the outside, so you can get out, but no one can get in.” He explained, which sounded absolutely perfect to the two. 

“Thank you, I promise I’ll return to the party soon.” Vladimir lied, but his eyes wouldn’t deceive him, and Kiku nodded, believing him. 

“See you then.” He said, before backing out of the room and shutting the door. Once they were alone, Vladimir immediately threw himself onto the bed, hiding his face into the silk sheets, trying to hold back his sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

“Vlad? What happened? Why are you crying?” Dimitrov asked, momentarily forgetting their plans for the privacy upon seeing the other’s distress. 

“They're so mean, Dimi.” Vladimir explained. “I don't understand why every Vampire in the world is like that, why am I so different?” He asked, looking into his lovers green eyes, ones that often calmed him in moments of panic and fear, that he now searched for answers in. 

“I don't have the answers, Vlad.” Dimitrov explained, taking a step towards the bed and sitting down in it. Vladimir took it as an invitation to climb into Dimitrov's lap, wrapping his legs around the Bulgarian's waist, and his arms hugging his neck. 

“But, you shouldn't be upset because you're different. It makes you less like them, less like the monsters they are.” He assured the other, who was resting on his shoulder. Dimitrov gently trailed his fingers down his spine, trying to relax him. Vladimir was slowly, but surely, calming down, but he hadn't agreed to what Dimitrov had suggested. 

“Vlad?” Dimitrov questioned, hoping to get an answer out of him. 

“We can't all be monsters, right?” He whispered, sending chills down Dimitrov’s back. He couldn't agree to that statement. Other than Vladimir, Dimitrov detested most vampires. 

“I don't know baby, but you shouldn't think about that right now.” Dimitrov cooed, making Vladimir look up. His runny nose and puffy eyes were far from attractive, but Dimitrov still kissed his lips anyways. “I don't think we should fuck, you seem tired.” Dimitrov pointed out, but Vladimir just whined. 

“Noooo, I need my master.” He said, his tone changing pretty quickly. Of course, Vladimir would let his horniness override his own health. Dimitrov rolled his eyes. 

“You're gonna complain all day tomorrow how tired you are, and you're gonna be sore too.” 

“I want you to make me sore.” Vladimir pointed out, wiggling in his lap a bit. Dimitrov smirked slightly. How was this man’s attention span this small, and sexually driven? 

“Jesus, you're being a brat.” Dimitrov said, standing up, holding Vladimir up with him, before turning around and pinning him on the bed. Vladimir stared up at him a moment. His beauty was returning. His red eyes were lustful and full of desire. 

Dimitrov pinned down Vladimir's wrists, and they stared at each other a moment. Vladimir made it a show of licking his fangs. Dimitrov moved one hand down, and placed it over his lover’s mouth. 

“I should have brought a muzzle, I can't have you screaming my name.” He pointed out. Vladimir shivered in anticipation. 

“Get undressed, be deliberate about it, make me want you.” Dimitrov said. Vladimir nodded as the Bulgarian lifted up. Vladimir slide off the bed, and stood before the other. 

“Help me?” He asked. 

“Didn't I say get undressed? I'm not helping you.” Dimitrov said. Vladimir didn't mind though, it was his loss not to touch his body. 

First his suit jacket came off. He slid it off one shoulder, purposefully keeping his eyes away from Dimitrov, who was eyeing him. 

Next came the shirt. He unbuttoned two top buttons, without struggle, the Romanian having grown skilled at stripping. Vladimir played with the hem, before pulling it over his head, slowly revealing his stomach and chest, both covered in fine hairs. 

As his hands moved down to undo his pants, they skidded across his chest and nipples, toying with them just enough for Dimitrov to notice. Suddenly, Vladimir's hips were being grasped. 

“I thought you wouldn't help me?” Vladimir questioned, but Dimitrov shrugged. 

“I forgot that only I get to touch this.” He explained, moving his hands downwards, now cupping his ass. Vladimir flushed, before quickly undoing his pants button. 

Dimitrov followed up by yanking down his suit pants, leaving them at his ankles as Vladimir was revealed to be wearing tight women's underwear. 

“Did you pick this out yourself? Do you like feeling like a pretty whore?” Dimitrov asked, thumbing the band of the panties. 

“Don't call me a whore.” Vladimir whined as he looked down at himself. 

“Why? Here you are, begging me to fuck you, wearing slutty lingerie, and you've been walking around with a plug in your ass all day.” He explained, before pulling Vladimir down and close, their faces inches from one another. 

“You're a little whore, and you want me to take care of you.” He explained, before making Vladimir stand tall again. He was a deep red color, but his bulging panties made it clear he was enjoying this. 

“Now, turn around and bend over, we’re going to get you fucked properly.” Dimitrov explained, always speaking in a casual tone that drove the Romanian mad. Vladimir turned himself around, staring at the door that he knew was locked, but half expected to burst open any minute, and everyone could see his shame. 

“You don’t seem to have your listening ears on.” Dimitrov pointed out, suddenly standing up, before grabbing Vladimir by his hair. The smaller man gasped and pulled away, mostly because he hadn’t expected it. Dimitrov let go of his hair a moment, and soothed the pull by massaging his head a moment. 

“I said bend over.”

“Yes, master.” Vladimir said, turning so he could bend over the bed, which would be more comfortable. Dimitrov allowed this, and moved behind the other, observing the panties again. 

“These tight things have been rubbing you hard all night, I can’t believe you didn’t cum all over yourself already.” Dimitrov said, making Vladimir shiver at the thought. They had been very kind to his dick, it was partly why he picked them out. 

Slowly, the thin lace was pulled off of him, his dick falling out and pressed against the bed now. He whined slightly, grinding against the fabric. 

“Be patient.” Dimitrov warned as he rubbed Vladimir's ass, before stretching it a bit, looking at the blue plug that was sticking out of him. 

“Take it out.” Vladimir begged, pressing his rear into his lovers hands, urging him to go faster. 

This was followed up with a light smack, making Vladimir hiss and gasp. 

“Be patient.” He said again, circling his finger around the flat side of the plug that was sticking out. Vladimir moaned and gripped the bed, trying not to whine in frustration. 

After a few minutes of teasing, Dimitrov finally, slowly, pulled the plug out. It was still sticky with lube, and slid out easily. Vladimir sighed in relief, but was shocked when the toy was suddenly shoved back in. He gasped loudly, and arched his back. 

“Dimi!” He yelled, a mix of anger and desire. 

“Sorry, I couldn't help myself.” Dimitrov said with a slight laughed, before it was finally taken out, and set down on the floor. 

“Nh, meanie.” Vladimir muttered, now feeling empty and cold, with his ass out in the air. He started to stand back up, but was pushed back down by Dimitrov’s body over top him. 

“Don't move.” Dimitrov told him, slowly licking the other's neck. Vladimir shivered, but stood still, hands slowly working their way down from his chest, to his cock. 

Dimitrov stroked the member once, before grabbing it. Vladimir moaned and panted, anticipation winding him up like a toy. 

“Master…” Vladimir panted, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he was pumped, his cock throbbing in Dimitrov's hand. 

“That's it baby, nice and slow.” Dimitrov purred, making Vladimir rock into his hand, near thrusting out of need. 

“No, we're doing this slow.” Dimitrov said, stopping his hand. Vladimir whimpered. His body couldn't take slow. 

“You brought me here, this is your own doing.” Dimitrov reminded him, before kissing his neck. He rose up, leaving Vladimir with a needy cock and a cold body. 

“Flip over. On your back.” Dimitrov commanded, and Vladimir did exactly that. Dimitrov pulled the panties completely off of Vladimir, before dangling them. 

“They're wet, did you really get off in your pants?” He asked, making Vladimir squirm, his thighs rubbing together to try and hide how slick his dick was. He'd been eager all night. 

“You're hopeless.” Dimitrov said, dropping the underwear, before spreading apart Vladimir's legs, leaving his heat open. The vampire looked away.

“Oh no, you look at me, baby.” Dimitrov demanded. “Look at this.” Dimitrov took Vladimir's cock and pumped it, earning him a moan. 

“You're so dirty, I'm basically here as a courtesy huh? You don't need me.” 

“No!” Vladimir gasped. “I need you master, I need you so much.” He said, reaching out for Dimitrov. He cupped his face. The human leaned into the touch a moment, finding it cute how Vladimir sounded so genuine. They could have intimacy like this. If Vladimir wasn't such a masochist. 

“You want me inside you?” Dimitrov asked, bending closer. Vladimir nodded. 

“You haven't made me want you.” The Bulgarian said, and Vladimir groaned when Dimitrov's hand was taken away from his member. Vladimir tried to replace it with his own, but Dimitrov stopped him.

“No, you don't get to touch yourself until master says so.” Dimitrov said. Vladimir whined and jerked away, crossing his arms and pouting. 

“I knew you were tired.” Dimitrov teased, slowly draping over his lover. With one finger he traced around Vladimir's wet hole, barely giving it the attention the vampire was begging for. “You’re truly not working hard enough to really want anything. I should just plug you back up and send your ass back out there.” Vladimir shook his head hard. 

“Master, no! I've been wanting this all night!” He explained, trying to press down on the other's finger, trying to feel anything except that teasing tip. But Dimitrov refused. 

“What have you been wanting?” He asked, caressing Vladimir's side with his free hand.


	4. Chapter 4

The Romanian exhaled, before gently rocking his hips. “I’ve wanted you, telling me to get on my knees.” He started to confess. “Pulling my hair, telling me I'm special. That only special Vampires get special attentions from master.” He was trailing his hands down Dimitrov's still covered chest, before gripping the fabric. 

“I couldn't stop thinking about you tying me up and leaving me in here, naked and blind, sprawled out for everyone to see.” He was erect from his own words, and Dimitrov figured Vladimir could get off to his own fantasies. 

“So, you have been a whore all night.” Dimitrov said, slowly adding a second finger, a reward for being so imaginative. 

Vladimir shook his head no. “I'm not a whore.” He said. “I only want you to do these to me.” He said, mewling from the extra stretching he was now getting from his lover. “You're the only one allowed to touch me.” 

“That's right baby.” Dimitrov said, leaning down and kissing Vladimir's chest. The man enjoyed it, the moment it lasted, before a gasp fell from his mouth, teeth suddenly biting him. He withered and moaned, finding the pain awfully nice. Dimitrov covered the bite with kisses and licks, before pulling back up. 

“Stand up.” He suddenly commanded, pulling away from his body. Vladimir was a bit confused, but did as he was told, hating when Dimitrov's fingers left him. But he stood in front of the ebony haired man, who was sitting on the bed, taking off his pants. 

“I should make you do it yourself, for being so horny.” Dimitrov said. “So, if you're going to want me, you're going to have to ask nicely.” He said. Vladimir felt his stomach flutter, and he stared at Dimitrov as he pulled down his boxers, revealing his own member, which wasn't as nearly as hard as Vladimir would have liked. 

“Master!” Vladimir cheered, trying to sound pleasant. “Please? Please please please fuck meeeeeee?” He tried, folding his hands together in fake begging. Dimitrov tried not to smile at the behavior. 

“You know that's not what I meant…” He said, making Vladimir sigh. 

“I know, but I love trying.” He said, before stepping close to Dimitrov. He kissed the Bulgarian, which was returned sweetly. But, when he pulled away, Vladimir got down onto his knees. 

Vladimir settled himself in between Dimitrov's thighs, and looked up at his master, his red eyes looking a bit too eager. 

“Master, please please please can we skip this part.” He whined, laying his head on Dimitrov's leg and giving him begging eyes. 

“Why?” Dimitrov asked. Vladimir never really complained about it before, and was usually excited for this part. 

Vladimir frowned. “I'm always scared my teeth will hurt you.” He confessed, showing them off as if to prove his point.

“You've gotten really good at it though,” Dimitrov said, running his hands through Vladimir's long hair. He didn't really care, but he would rather Vladimir just say what he wanted to say rather than beat around the bush. “And your teeth have never been a problem before.” 

Vladimir sighed. “My jaw still hurts.” He said, coming up with another excuse. “And I hate not getting to look at you.” The vampire was stalling now, just throwing out anything he could say to get out of it. 

“What's up with this? You've never mentioned any of these things before.” Dimitrov said, lifting Vladimir's face up by his chin. Vladimir stared at him, his eyes big. 

“I don't want to worry about my teeth.” Vladimir said, his eyes growing wet. “I'm still a vampire. I can't be a perfect pet.” Vladimir was actually crying, right when they were about to fuck. Only he could pull it off. Dimitrov sighed. 

“You're exhausted, we shouldn't have tried this.” Dimitrov said, letting Vladimir's chin fall. He let his head hang low, feeling a bit shameful, and not in the good way. 

“Come here.” Dimitrov said, opening his arms up. Vladimir climbed on top of Dimitrov with ease, hiding his face in the crook of his master's neck. 

“I'm sorry.” He cried. “I'm sorry, I ruined it. I didn't mean to.” He sobbed, his body pressing a bit uncomfortably against Dimitrov's still erect member. Of course, his body was not pleased with the sudden change of events, but he'd rather help Vladimir. He didn't want him to feel guilty about things he couldn't control. 

“It's fine, it's not that big of a deal.” Dimitrov said. “I don't expect you to be perfect all the time.” He explained, gently rubbing Vladimir's back. 

“Still, I'm still a stupid sharp toothed ugly monster. All I want is to be yours, and I can't even do that right.” Vladimir cried. Dimitrov stayed quiet for a moment, letting Vladimir sit in what he had just said. Because they both knew that that wasn't true. 

“You're always mine, no matter what you are, Vlad.” Dimitrov said, patting his back lightly. “Being a vampire doesn't mean anything. You're still my little one.” He assured, but Vladimir wasn't convinced. 

“No I'm not. I can't be your little one if I'm feeding, or if I'm in a group of people. I can't be myself unless I'm alone or with you. And I hate it. I want to be yours. I want to be yours all the time.” Dimitrov was frowning heavily now, all thoughts of sex gone from him mind. 

“Sh, it’s okay.” Dimitrov cooed, feeling Vladimir’s tears drip down his neck. He was disappointed to say the least, but he would do anything to make the vampire feel better. 

“Why can’t I just be normal?” Vladimir asked, leaving the other at a loss for words. He didn’t think of Vladimir as abnormal. Half the time he forgot the truth, Vladimir made it seem so flawless. 

“This is normal, this is normal for us.” Dimitrov tried to explain, but he knew what Vladimir was saying. Why couldn’t they be public about the relationship? Why couldn’t Vladimir be his goofy, human loving self?

Vladimir was quiet now. He didn’t agree with Dimitrov, but he couldn’t think of anything to say in retaliation. The Bulgarian began to stroke Vladimir’s hair, taking his silence as a sign of calming down. He wished he could do more, say that one day it could work, but in reality he knew it wasn’t likely. They were doomed to remain behind closed doors and lies. Their world couldn’t handle their love. 

The vampire closed his eyes before sighing. He knew he couldn’t sit and mope, he kissed Dimitrov’s neck, catching the man by surprise. 

“I don’t think I’m in the mood Vlad.” The man mumbled, his own need having gone down. 

“What if we just went out there?” He suggested. “Me, strapped in the collar, parading around in my panties.” Vladimir’s words were hot on Dimitrov’s neck. The Bulgarian sighed, again, amazed by how little of an attention span Vladimir had. 

“They would be disgusted.” Dimitrov reminded him. 

“I could show them how good I am, how good of a degraded whore I am.” He said, his tongue leaving wet trails on Dimitrov. His hands were sliding down Vladimir’s waist, hold his hips and ass, pulling him closer as the Romanian pressed his once more rising erection to Dimitrov’s stomach. 

“You’re not a whore.” Dimitrov clarified. “You’re mine, and only mine.” He said, his nails digging into the other’s soft skin, not that Vladimir minded, every mark left behind was just another claim.

“I could show them how good my mouth is, show them how pretty I look on my knees. Then, they would have to let me be myself.” He said, his hands lost in Dimitrov’s hair, pulling on it lightly. The Bulgarian captured whatever words remained, stealing Vladimir’s lips, pressing his tongue inside the wet cavern, and exploring without any resistance from the vampire, who continued to keep Dimitrov inside him, determined to have every inch of his mouth taken care of. 

As they made out, Dimitrov groped Vladimir’s ass, digging into the soft skin. A moan was his reward as Vladimir grew more aroused. 

A few moments pass with just this luxury. Dimitrov began to spread apart Vladimir’s cheeks, opening him up to the world. The sudden exposure made him hiss, his lubed ass suddenly being attacked with cold air. Dimitrov chuckled at the reaction, and eased one finger inside of his lover, which he was happy to accept. 

Vladimir pulled away a second, panting lightly. “Dimitrov…” He gasped out, pushing back onto his finger needily. Dimitrov watched him carefully. 

“Master,” Vladimir corrected himself, before hiding his face in the crook of his lovers neck, hoping to get away with his slip up. 

“Hm, after this, you’ll be really tired, won’t you?” Dimitrov asked. Vladimir opened his mouth to argue, but was silenced when another finger was added, and his words turned into a beautiful mix of moans and forgotten accusations. Dimitrov chuckled lightly, before slowly scissoring Vladimir open. Not that he really needed it. He had already been stretched and prepped by the plug, this was merely a way to prolong the pleasure of the Bulgarian’s cock that Vladimir was obviously so needy for. 

Vladimir peered over his lover’s shoulders, towards the door. There was so many people out there, high ranking vampires, people who would loath and detest anyone so weak as him. They would throw him out, beat him. They were the bad guys, he determined. The only thing wrong with him was that he probably loved Dimitrov TOO much. And that wasn’t even that big of a problem. 

Dimitrov started bouncing Vladimir on his fingers, making the man yelp and suddenly pulled him from his thoughts. Dimitrov smirked. 

“Surprised?”

“You didn’t warn me.”

“Masters don’t need to warn pets.”

Vladimir flushed at that, even though his face was already hot and red with desire. The vampire looked away stubbornly, before continuing to bounce on the other’s fingers, he hadn’t even realized a third one had slipped into him, that was how prepared he was. 

“Do you want to be fucked, princess?” Dimitrov asked, before kissing said princess’s collarbone. Vladimir would never admit to liking the nickname. 

“Yes, please.” He whined, that’s all he had wanted since arriving here tonight. Hell, that was all he ever wanted it seemed. To be pinned under Dimitrov and to be fucked. Dimitrov was probably going to grow tired of it one day. That thought suddenly made Vladimir sad, but he had already been sad enough earlier. He didn’t want to interrupt their time any further, especially considering he would HAVE to make a reappearance, eventually. The thought of leading Dimitrov around on the collar again was also a thought he didn’t want to be having right now. That picture didn’t seem right. Vladimir was the pet, the one who needed taken care of. 

Once more, his whirling mind was interrupted by Dimitrov, who had pulled his fingers out, and was laying Vladimir on the bed. He opened his legs wide, knowing what to expect, but was surprised when Dimitrov didn’t get into any kind of position. Instead, he loomed over the vampire’s tiny frame. 

“You’re distracted.” He said, which wasn’t new. Vladimir’s thoughts always bounced around. Even when he was about to have sex. It was kind of cute, if it didn’t get him in so much trouble sometimes. 

“I’m sorry.” Vladimir responded, looking up at him, squirming lightly. He knew that look. It was the ‘Talk to me’ look. But Vladimir didn’t want to talk. He wanted his master to hold him. 

“You’re getting annoying, pretty boy.” Dimitrov confessed. “I don’t think you really want to have sex.” 

“I do!” Vladimir quickly argued, because he always did. But, for some reason, bad thoughts kept filling his mind. Fears and troublesome thoughts kept distracting him. He closed his eyes. He felt another sob coming on, but he fought it off. He couldn’t keep crying like this. 

Dimitrov sighed. As annoyed as he was with Vladimir’s constant switching, especially since he had gotten hard twice now, with no relief, he decided to put an end to this. “No, not tonight. You’re going to sleep.” Dimitrov said, finally climbing off the bed and pulling his boxers back on. Vladimir whined and rolled onto his stomach, kicking the bed like a spoiled brat. 

“Hey, stop that.” The Bulgarian groaned, before lightly slapping the other’s bare bottom. The sharp sting brought him back, and Vladimir grumbled endlessly, letting his face fall into the bed. Dimitrov rolled his eyes before picking up the vampire’s discarded panties. 

“It’s not my fault. I know you well, prince, you don’t really want to do this.” Dimitrov said in a caring voice, making Vladimir feel really guilty suddenly. He was amazed that sometimes, Dimitrov knew him better than he knew himself. But that didn’t mean the use of the name prince didn’t sting. 

“No, don’t call me prince. I don’t want to be prince.” Vladimir whined as the woman's underwear were drawn up around his thighs. He gently lifted up so that they could be put on properly,

“I don’t know what you want from me, Vladimir.” Dimitrov said, and he sounded so disappointed that Vladimir felt his eyes sting. 

Dimitrov climbed into the bed, and wrapped his arms around his lover's frame. He could feel Vladimir’s body begin to shake, and he wondered if he was going to cry or get angry. Or the mix of the two. To Dimitrov’s relief, Vladimir rolled over and buried his face in Dimitrov’s chest, beginning to cry into him. Tears he could handle. 

“Sh, I’m not mad.” Dimitrov explained, gently petting the other’s hair. And he really wasn’t mad. Of course, his hormones were a bit annoyed, but he could deal with that on his own if he needed to. He was more concerned with why the hell Vladimir’s emotions were all over the place. 

The vampire whined and sniffed and whimpered, trying to regain control of his all over the place emotions. When he finally settled, he still didn’t have any words to explain himself. He was only thankful to know that Dimitrov wasn’t mad at him. 

They sat in silence for a little bit, Vladimir only occasionally hiccuping after his burst. Dimitrov was just about to get comfortable enough to sleep, figuring that’s where this was heading, until he was interrupted by Vladimir. 

“We’re not normal.” He said quietly, refusing to look at Dimitrov. Said man internally rolled his eyes. Of course they weren’t normal, wasn’t that apart of the appeal?

“Yeah, and?” Dimitrov asked, looking for more follow up, but suddenly Vladimir shut down, shrugging slightly, before limply laying in his arms. 

Dimitrov closed his eyes a moment, wondering whether or not he should try and push the subject further. He would like to know why he was suddenly concerned about their unconventionally relationship, or why he was suddenly so curious about outing themselves and what would happen, but he didn’t think this was the right place to talk. He sighed, before opening his eyes again and looking at the strange man on his lap. He was tracing shapes on the Bulgarian’s chest, not bothering to look up. 

Dimitrov shook his head. Whatever it was bothering him, he wasn’t going to get a straight answer until they went home, and they could truly be alone. “Alright, let’s just lay down, okay?” He said, and before he knew it, Vladimir was laying on the bed, wrapped tightly in unfamiliar blankets, and waiting for his lover to join him. Dimitrov laid beside him, wrapping his arms around the other’s small frame. Vladimir always seemed to fit perfectly against him. 

“Dimi…” Vladimir’s voice broke through after the Bulgarian had begun to finally relax. He had though the vampire would fall asleep quickly. 

“Yes?” He replied, not opening his eyes, figuring whatever was about to be said would merely be some sort of question of no value, or an attempt to see if the other was still awake. 

Which was why he was shocked when he heard the other’s proclamation. 

“I love you.” He whispered, burying himself more into the other’s chest. Dimitrov blushed just slightly. Sometimes he forgot this was love. But merely the word. He couldn’t deny that his nagging of the man, or his sweet touches, didn’t portray love. 

Vladimir didn’t say anything more. He continued his steady breathing and would probably fall asleep soon if Dimitrov didn’t decide to move around or get up. He peered down at the man in his arm’s, and was happy to always be reminded. 

“I love you too.” He said back, pressing a kiss into his hair, before drifting off to sleep. He knew they would have to wake soon, and return to the real world. But for now, they could be the couple they were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you think I should continue this!


End file.
